Cumpleaños
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Era el cumpleaños de Nashi y lo más que quería era ver, abrazar y nunca soltar a su abuelo Igneel.


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Escribí esto como hace un mes pero yo se los quería compartir cuando fuera el día de mi cumpleaños [el cual fue ayer y para mi mala suerte no tuve oportunidad de estar en la computadora porque mi familia llego]. Así que hoy se los quiero compartir, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **[Al final de la historia explicare el motivo del porque decidí escribirlo así]**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

El día transcurría con normalidad, aunque en cierto gremio andaban de un lado a otro, la razón, era el cumpleaños de cierto pelirrosa. Y no me refiero a Natsu, me refiero a su hija y de Lucy, de nombre Nashi.

La cual saco la actitud del padre, lo aventurera de su madre. La magia de su padre y la belleza de su madre. Era una combinación perfecta de sus padres.

Era el cumpleaños número dieciocho, de la ahora adulta. Se sentía feliz y nerviosa, era un día muy especial para ella. Estarían casi todo los gremios ahi. Era muy apreciada por, no es por exagerar, todo el mundo.

Pero sentía que algo le faltaba. Se debería sentir feliz pero su corazón dolía, alguien más faltaba. Sin más escapo de todo el mundo, se dirigió al bosque y ahi se quedo por mucho tiempo.

-Porque será

Camino por aquel pesado bosque. Hasta llegar a una montaña. Sin más lo escalo. Llego hasta arriba y se dio cuenta de la hermosa vista. Se podía ver todo desde ahi.

-Esto es hermoso me gustaría que Kimi viera esto

Se sentó bajo el gran árbol mas cerca. Una sonrisa aparecio. Se imaginaba que ahora todos la deben de estar buscando. Se escapo como el ninja que entreno su padre. Porque ella quería estar sola, necesitaba estar sola.

Suspiraba a cada rato. Y sentía como sus ojos ardían. Sentía como lagrimas traviesas salían de sus hermosos ojos cafés. Sin más abrazo sus piernas y oculto su rostro. Se suponía que era un día feliz pero algo faltaba.

-No deberías de llorar Nashi

Una voz que tan bien conocía escucho. Dejo de ocultarse para ver aquel sujeto. Abrió más sus ojos. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Ahi estaba la persona que le hacía falta. Sin más se levanto de un salto y abrazo aquel sujeto.

-¡Abuelo Igneel!

Ahora su identificado abuelo, correspondió el abrazo. Una persona con cabello rojo, una cicatriz cerca de su ojo derecho y una bufanda de un peculiar color rojo, el cual parecía como si fueran escamas. Sentía como aquella señorita temblaba y lloraba a la vez. Sabia el porqué se sentía así.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo mi querida Nashi

Acaricio su larga cabellera rosa. Ella no quería soltarlo. Sentía que si lo hacia el se iría. Mas lagrimas salían de ella, feliz estaba aunque también triste. No sabía que sentimientos eran, así que solamente se dejo llevar.

-Sé que es tu cumpleaños Nashi, nunca me olvidaría de un cumpleaños tuyo

Se separaron un poco. Sentía como esas cálidas manos, idénticas a las de su padre, le quitaban todo rastro de lágrimas. Poco despues le dirigió aquella sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre.

-Siempre fuiste el primero en acordarte

Ambos sonrieron. Y ambos se fundieron en un necesitado abrazo. Para ella significaba mucho, era una de las personas, dragón, que mas amaba. Siempre estuvo con ella, la cuidaba, la entrenaba. Ambos compartían momentos juntos como abuelo y nieta.

Hasta que la edad se lo quito hace unos años. Dejándola en un estado deprimente. Aunque sonara egoísta, su padre sufrió más, aunque ella sufrió de igual manera o hasta más. Pero gracias a sus padres, a sus hermanos y a toda su familia logro salir adelante.

Aunque eso sí, con una gran hueco en su corazón.

-Nunca me he ido de tu lado, puede que ahora no me veas pero siempre estaré a tu lado

Puso sus manos en sus mejillas y las acaricio lentamente. Volvió a llorar, aunque esta vez mas fuerte. Lo que más necesitaba era escuchar esa dulce voz, sentir sus abrazos y sentir ese calor tan cálido que solo el desprendía.

-No quiero que te vayas, papá te necesita y mis hermanitos te quieren conocer, yo quiero que estés aquí con nosotros por siempre

Su voz sonaba triste. Sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería. La separo con cuidado. Vio aquellos enormes ojos cafés y hablo.

-Lo sé pero así es el ciclo de la vida, disfrute viendo crecer a tu padre, cuando me presento a tu madre, cuando tú naciste y cuando nacieron tus hermanos disfrute cada momento hasta mi último momento, viví bien gracias a ustedes

Le dedico una sonrisa. Y le dio un beso en la frente. Esta era una despedida.

-¿Volverás?

Le sonrió de vuelta. Y desordeno su largo cabello rosa. Ella era la única a la cual nunca le podría decir no.

-Nunca me fui de su lado pero si te refieres a que me volverás a ver de eso no lo dudes

 _ **...**_

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Todo al parecer había sido un sueño. Un sueño tan real. Se levanto. Se estiro y sintió algo raro enredado en su mano, al momento de fijarse se encontró con una bufanda con ese peculiar color rojo, la que vio que traía su abuelo.

Mas lagrimas querían salir de ella. Paso su antebrazo por sus ojos y se las quito. Ya no lloraría, sería como su padre y siempre sonreiría a todo. Y sin esperar más se la puso alrededor de su cuello.

-Gracias abuelo

Cerró sus ojos. Aquella prenda olía a su abuelo y desprendía aquella calidez. Sus ánimos regresaron. Era tiempo de regresar con su familia.

-¡Nashi!

Escucho un grito algo agudo y vio enfrente a una pequeña gatita, Exceed, de color azul con manchas blancas, con un curioso vestido morado, acercándose rápido a ella.

-Hola Kimi

Sonrió a su mejor amiga.

-Al fin te encuentro... Hay pero mira que bonito desde aquí se ve el gremio y la casa

Se sentía mejor. Su pequeña compañera se acerco, despues de su pequeña distracción, a ella explicándole que todos la buscaban. Sin más ambas se fueron corriendo, querían probar quien ganaba una carrera.

-Feliz cumpleaños Nashi

Fue lo último que escucho en aquel lugar. Sonrió y siguió corriendo. Aunque lo que nunca se dio cuenta era de un enorme dragón rojo que volaba por los cielos y que poco a poco desaparecía.

"Prometo ser fuerte, así protegeré a todos los que amo"

Fueron los pensamientos de ella mientras llegaba al gremio y se encontraba con todo el mundo, con su familia.

* * *

 _ **Hay mi kokorito TnT Bien yo decidí escribir este capítulo porque hace unos 7 meses me quitaron a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, a mi abuelo. Y pues digamos que así como escribí la actitud de Nashi así es como me sentía ayer. Pero gracias a mis amigos nunca me dejaron caer y pues realmente les agradezco todo.**_

 _ **Bien sin más muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos para la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_


End file.
